


No Objections

by 27vampyresinhermind



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben and Rey are lawyers, F/M, Prompt Fic, Reckless AU, Reylo - Freeform, This was my attempt at what I call ‘smut lite’
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 03:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27vampyresinhermind/pseuds/27vampyresinhermind
Summary: Though they’re on opposing sides in the courtroom, there’s at least one thing they can agree on.





	No Objections

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elemie89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elemie89/gifts).

> I was given three prompts to choose from for this fic exchange and I chose the Reckless au one because the idea of Rey and Ben as lawyers just sounded quite appealing. Admittedly, I’ve never seen the show but I skimmed the imdb page and this is the product. Em, I hope you like it!!

The door had barely closed before he was on her, dragging her pencil skirt up with relative ease. The wooden desktop was cool against the backs of her thighs as he sat her down. When she reached down to grip him through his trousers, the moan he released made her body release a new flood of moisture between her legs.

“If we get caught because of you, I’m never fucking you again.”

Brown eyes darkened to black at her threat before they rolled in his head.

“Sure, we’ll pretend I believe that sweetheart.”

Rey wanted to find some shred of indignation within her but when he called her ‘sweetheart’ in that Mark Twain twang of his, she just couldn’t do it.

* * *

_ “Objection, your Honor, defense is leading the witness!” _

_ _ _ “Objection, prosecution is badgering the witness!” _

_ _ _ “Objection, relevance?” _

_ _ _ “Objection!” _

_ _ _ It never failed to be an interesting day in court whenever they saw themselves on the opposite side of the room. The judge would constantly have to threaten them with being held in contempt to simply keep them from going at each other’s throats. _

* * *

One look was all it took for him to fall completely under her spell. Maybe it was the fact that she was the only person who could go toe to toe with him and come out on top. Maybe it was that British accent of hers. Maybe it was because she was the best damn litigator his uncle’s firm had on the payroll.

Maybe it was none of those things.

Maybe it was all of them.

But when her hands were roughly shoving his suit jacket from his shoulders because she always insisted he be shirtless for these little trysts of theirs, he decided it didn’t really matter at all.

* * *

_ “Order,” Judge Amilyn Holdo bellowed from behind the bench. “I will have order in this courtroom.” She paused as the two opposing counselors glared at each other. “Counselors, approach the bench.” Her tone brooked no room for argument. _

_ _ _ “Your Honor, I refuse to allow the prosecution to spout these unfounded and frankly libelous claims before the jury in order to sew doubt.” _

_ _ _ “Oh please, if you truly think anything I said about your client is libelous, I’d welcome the impending lawsuit.” _

* * *

Their couplings had become more frequent of late. Never able to keep their hands off of each other for extended periods of time. Which led to stolen moments like this, hidden away in an abandoned office in the back of the courthouse. Briefcases held important case files and more important stashes of condoms. 

“Oh fuck yes,” she growled into his shoulder when he slid home.

And that’s what it had started feeling like lately.

Home.

* * *

_ “That is enough,” Judge Holdo hissed. “Mr. Solo, the prosecution hasn’t said anything about your client that he hasn’t already freely admitted himself in this very courtroom. Ms. Niima, I understand you like to flourish certain details for effect but please do keep to the case at hand. Now you two, I don’t know what kind of lovers’ quarrel is going on here but keep it out of my courtroom.” She waved the two lawyers away but they continued to glare at each other once they’d sat back down. “The court will reconvene in two hours after which I expect the prosecution and defense to have a better hold on their emotions.” _

* * *

Rey gripped his biceps, leaving little crescent shaped indentations in her wake, as his thrusts quickened. She hated how he made her breathless without even trying. Whenever he pressed his lips to her neck, she could almost pretend that this was more than what it was.

That she meant more.

He muffled his sounds against her neck which made his breath tickle her skin. As she nudged his head up with her shoulder, she could feel his hands gripping harder on her thighs. She pulled him forward until their mouths met, swallowing his moans as his body dragged her closer to that precipice.

* * *

_ No sooner had the gavel landed than the lawyers were nowhere to be seen, their clients left in the proverbial dust. _

* * *

Ben knew by her breathing that she was close. Part of him wanted to drag it out but they didn’t have time for that. They both had clients to get back to who would certainly be wondering where they were. Maybe, once the case was over, he could convince her to come back to his place.

It’d be nice to fuck her in a bed for once.

But it’d also be nice to wake up next to her in the morning. Bring her breakfast and tea in bed. He’d have to find out what kind of tea she liked first of course.

He knew the exact moment she caught the way his eyes had softened because hers suddenly got as round as saucers. Ben refused to let it derail them though. Gently, he laid her flat on the desktop so he could see all of her. Her skirt had been rucked up past her hips already so she was on full display, a feast for his eyes.

The way her body accepted his was unlike anything he’d ever felt in his life.

* * *

_ “I trust everyone’s tempers have cooled down and we can get back to the case at hand. If we are in agreement, we will continue with the proceedings.” _

_ The two litigators shot each other a look before turning towards the judge. Their voices in unison echoed in the quiet courtroom. _

_ “No objections, your Honor.” _

* * *

She reached down and began touching herself, knowing full well what it did to him when she did that. The smirk on her face would’ve told him that even if he hadn’t known beforehand. 

He leaned down and sucked a mark onto her sternum, low enough to be hidden when she buttoned her shirt back up. Ben could feel her fingers fluttering at her clit, chasing the release that was so close he could taste it in the air.

In one fluid motion, he wrapped her legs tighter around his waist and lifted her against his torso. She gasped at the change in angle but it quickly morphed into moans of pleasure as he bounced her up and down.

Even through the thin latex separating them, Ben could feel her walls fluttering with the onset of her orgasm, the feeling of which brought him dangerously closer to his own release. The frantic way he gripped her thighs, like they were the only thing holding him to the planet, was enough for her to know. She shifted in his hold so that she could press her lips to his once more.

* * *

_ Judge Holdo leaned over the front of the bench towards a golden haired elderly gentleman sitting just to the side of the witness stand. _

_ “Mr. Threepio, I would like the court records to show the momentous occasion that these two just agreed on something.” _

_ The stenographer marked something on the paper in front of him. _

_ “Noted, your Honor.” _

* * *

Rey kissed him through their shared orgasm, using the opportunity to run her fingers through his hair. The kiss was fevered but Rey didn’t care. Kissing this man on the opposing side always sent a thrill up her spine. It didn’t help that he had, easily, the most kissable lips on the planet.

“Do you want me to let you down?”

His question was half sincere, half jab. That he knew she liked to be held should’ve bothered her but it didn’t. She was far too sated for anything short of the apocalypse to bother her.

“In a minute,” she whispered, still shivering with aftershocks.

By the time they were fixing their clothes so they looked presentable once more, Rey was positive that the way he kept looking at her was different somehow.

Something had changed. The idea was both exciting and terrifying.

But, weren’t all good things exciting and terrifying?

* * *

_“We, the people of the jury, find the defendant…”_


End file.
